Previously, there is known an accelerator device that controls an acceleration state of a vehicle according to an amount of depression of an accelerator pedal that is depressed by a driver of the vehicle. One type of accelerator device has a kickdown switch that contacts a support portion, which is fixed to a vehicle body, or an operable portion, which includes an accelerator pedal, when the driver depresses the accelerator pedal. For example, the patent literature 1 discloses an accelerator device that includes a support portion having an installation hole, into which a kickdown switch is installable.
However, in a case where an accelerator device, which does not have the kickdown switch because of its specification, is formed while using the support portion of the accelerator device of the patent literature 1, there is a possibility of that the kickdown switch is erroneously installed to the installation hole.